


A World Alone

by bleachellababy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, sad girl hours for veronica lodge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleachellababy/pseuds/bleachellababy
Summary: “God, Ronnie.” He drops her hand and takes a step away from the bed. “Why do you always let him back in. Every time you do, something bad happens. I thought you put that, and him behind you.”in other words...It’s Thanksgiving break. And since Veronica finds herself alone at the Pembrooke, she reaches out to an old friend.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	A World Alone

**Author's Note:**

> TW: drugs, alcohol, depression. 
> 
> enjoy! and see you at the end, friends!

Things haven’t been going easy for Veronica Lodge. The last few weeks had been emotionally, physically, and mentally draining. The cause of it all stemming from her family… specifically Hiram. 

After thinking she would finally be free of him, her mom runs back to Hiram. And to top it off, Veronica finds out she has an older sister. Hermosa, or whatever her name is. She’s been bottling everything in. Eventually, and soon enough, Veronica will reach her breaking point. 

The last few days have been a blur to Veronica. And it all started Sunday evening… She just found out that her parents were getting back together and renewing their vows. Veronica was so disappointed in Hermione, she couldn’t dare to look at her. 

Hiram’s been fed up with Veronica not wanting to be in the family. Calling her a _disappointment_. Saying she was a _disgrace_ to the Lodge family name. But she refused to cry in front of them and took all the verbal lashings one by one. 

Hermosa, constantly chiming in saying it’ll be _her_ to take over Lodge Industries. That _she’ll_ never disappoint Hiram, like his other daughter. That Hiram will always be proud of _her._

\--  
It’s Tuesday morning, and Veronica lays in bed, numb and all puffy eyed. She feels stupid for crying over her family. But it’s her family, her blood, her parents. The people that’s always supposed to be there for her. 

That’s surely not the case now. It’s Thanksgiving break and Hiram, Herimone and Heromsa have all gone to Miami. And Veronica finds herself all alone. 

_She remembers that Betty is off visiting Jughead at his new school. And she’s happy for them. Betty has been so stressed and overwhelmed with her family as well. She’s glad she’ll be with Jughead. And, Archie. Her sweet, pure, kind hearted boyfriend has been busy planning a Thanksgiving event at the community center._

She hasn’t eaten anything since that horrific Sunday night dinner. She feels empty, and numb. She’s barely gotten out of bed because she feels like something dragging her down. She just keeps replaying what Hiram called her. 

_Disappointment. Failure. Disgrace. Embarrassment._

She wants to scream but nothing comes out. She wants to feel something, anything. But all she feels is hollow, empty, and dead on the inside. 

And that’s when she reaches out to her old friend, Nick St. Clair. 

\---

He hears his phone ring from the office, but ignores to look around at the center. He sees it coming together. Mad Dog’s putting the plates on the last table when his phone rings again. This time he hurries to the office. 

All he registers from the conversation was: 

_Veronica. Unconscious. Hospital. And that they were trying to revive her._

He runs out of the center as if he was on fire and drives to the hospital, surpassing the speed limit. But he doesn’t care. He needs to get to the hospital, and _fast._

He runs to the front desk, out of breath but asking for Veronica. _Where is she? Is she okay? Is she awake?_

His heart is pounding and all he wants to his girlfriend. The love of his life. His future. 

The nurse calms him down and lets Archie know that she’s okay and sleeping. That he can go in her room and wait for Veronica to wake up. Standing outside her room, and seeing her lay in the hospital bed, he wants to know how she got there. 

“What happened?” 

“Well. I believe it was someone named, Smithers that found Veronica. There was a lot of drugs and cocaine in her room and by her bedside table. And a bottle of alcohol almost gone.” 

He looks defeated. But feels angry that she put herself in that situation. 

The nurse continues. “Has she been feeling okay lately?” He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. 

The truth, he’s been so consumed with the center and Dodger. He doesn’t really know what’s going on with Veronica. 

“We asked about her family, and Smithers said they had gone out of town. That’d it would be best to call you.” He doesn’t say anything, frankly, doesn’t know what to say. “But we can discuss more later. You can go inside, Mr. Andrews.”  
\---  
Archie sees her laying in the small hospital bed, wearing a blue and white hospital gown. Machines and IVs all surrounding her, making her look even tinier. 

He wants to scream. _What’s going on? Why would she do this? Why would she put that in her body?_ But most importantly, he just wants her to wake up. 

He quietly walks over to her and caresses her face. His Ronnie. His loving, strong, and beautiful Ronnie. He’s trying to wrap his mind around this when he feels tears coming down. He wipes them with the back of his hand. And leans forward to press his lips to her forehead. 

“I’m here, Ronnie. I’m here,” he whispers. 

He pulls the chair closer to the bed and retrieves there. He clutches her hand and lay his head on the bed… wishing, hoping, and praying she wakes up soon. 

\---

“Archie?” she says quietly. “Archie?” And this time he wakes up. 

“Veronica.” He runs to her lips. “Ronnie, you’re awake. How are you feeling? Are you okay? Should I get the nurse?”

“I’m okay,” she says softly. 

“Ronnie,” he runs his hand through his hair, scared to ask. “Ronnie, what happened?” 

She drinks some water before answering. “I haven’t been feeling well the past few days. And I just… I just needed something to get me out of my slump.” 

“And you thought?” he doesn’t continue but she shakes her head. “And you got it from?” He already knows the answer, but he needs to hear it from her. 

“Nick,” and she wipes a tear coming down her face. 

“God, Ronnie.” He drops her hand and takes a step away from the bed. “Why do you always let him back in. Every time you do, something bad happens. I thought you put that, and him behind you.” 

More tears start flowing down Veronica’s face. 

“I could’ve lost you, Ronnie.” Archie’s feels hopeless. “I could’ve have lost you, _too.”_ He runs out of the room to get some air. He couldn’t be there anymore. It was suffocating him. 

The thought of almost losing Veronica breaks his heart. He’s barely getting by since his dad’s passing. He can’t imagine his life without her.

\---

Inside the room, Veronica’s curled up into a ball and continues to sob into her blankets. She hates herself for what she did. But most importantly, hates that she scared him.

The truth is, is that she’s been bottling everything in. Archie doesn’t know much of what’s happening in her life between her family. Archie’s still grieving and still readjusting to life without his dad. Veronica felt selfish to complain about her dad, because at least hers was still alive. 

She feels more alone than ever. Her parents gone. And now Archie. It was supposed to be them against the world. Veronica cries harder, barely catching her breath when she feels his arm wrapped under her. 

“I’m sorry,” she cries into his chest. “I’m so so sorry Archie.” Her hiccups slowing her down. 

He rubs her back and repeatedly says, it’s okay and that’s he’s here for her. 

Eyelids heavy, Veronica feels like she’s drifting asleep. Archie kisses her one more time.

**“You’re my forever, Ronnie. Us against the world.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone reading this, if so let me know what you think! feel free to leave kudos or a comment to share the love! 
> 
> I've been really wanting to see Veronica hurting, and reaching her breaking point. She doesn't always need to be so strong, she can fall and struggle sometimes. 
> 
> Sorry if this isn't your cup of tea, or out of character. But I do have a few more works lined up. Hope to see you guys there!


End file.
